1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to mounting arrangements for warning devices such as warning flags and warning lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Warning flags are often used by work crews to attract attention to a warning sign or to direct the attention of bystanders to an unusual traffic or other work site condition. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,309,862; 5,318,258; 5,197,408; 4,980,984; 4,865,287; 4,619,220; 4,288,053 and 1,203,937 show various arrangements for displaying warning flags in close proximity to warning signs of the type used adjacent a highway or roadway. Largely as a result of a use of motor vehicles by construction crews and emergency personnel, it has been found desirable to provide warning signs with a roll-up capability for a reduced size during transport. While there are a number of arrangements, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,309,862; 5,318,258; 5,152,091; 4,980,984; 4,619,220 and 3,200,786 which have incorporated flag holders with warning signs which can be rolled up into a more compact package for storage, usually in a motor vehicle as part of the standard equipment provided to the work crew or emergency personnel with the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,937 shows a flag holder for automobiles and it has been found desirable to attract attention to a moving vehicle using warning flags. Despite improvements over the years, further reductions in weight, bulk and production costs have been sought.